


Downtown Abbey street

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boxers, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Loneliness, Making Love, Mr gold’s suit of armor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Stockings, Tender Sex, being kept at arms length, lovers rendezvous, rendezvous, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Belle pines after an emotionally unavailable Mr. gold





	Downtown Abbey street

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by downtown abbey's theme song 
> 
> hence the name

She watched his face as he moved above her.those little lines that aged his face telling a story about the man behind dark brown eyes.he was inside her buried deep in her.filling her so completely,he was in her veins her heart and soul.she brushed back his hair that had fallen across his face shielding him from her gaze. she bit her lip as she gazed into his dark eyes.he was still a mystery to her even though he was inside her bringing her to the brink of life.she still knew nothing about the man that she shared her most intimate parts with.he was cold.keeping her at arm's length denying her warmth her love.she passionately cried out his name as she came undone beneath him.twisting and writhing while he moved inside her feeling her at her most vulnerable.his cold dark eyes filled with unchecked emotion.gazing into her very soul in that moment and in that one moment he was hers, he belonged to her. then he turned away from her burying his face in her shoulder.he thrusted much more faster into her.she cried out as he ejaculated inside her.the intensity of this precious moment hinder by him denying her the expression on his face as he found his own bless emptying himself inside her.he groaned in pleasure as he filled her with his seed.

She loved him, she would always love him.the man possessed her body and soul.her heart belonged to him.the cruel unforgiving cold Hearted Robert gold.

After his orgasm he collapsed on top of her his ragged breathing hot on her overheated flesh.she tentatively wrapped her arms around him holding him closely against her beating heart.the heart that belonged to him.

"I love you." she whispered into his hair knowing he would never hear her words. tenderly kissing her shoulder he pulled away from her embrace looking down at her with dark eyes. to her he was so beautiful. the most charming man she had ever met,her own Mr. Darcy. proud and unrelenting cold.hateful, a difficult man to love.oh but she did, she was head over feet in love with him.

Her hand slowly reached for him to stroke his face when he turned away from her and pulled out of her.she watched him as he rose up out of the bed they'd just shared and dressed.pulling the bed sheet over herself she watched him with longing.he wore so many layers. dark blue silk boxers dark dress shirts.dark blue three piece suits with matching tie.his gold cufflinks shining amidst tenebrous.seeing him naked without his suit of armor always took her breath away. no one had ever seen him so exposed before.he let no one close enough to let in she was the exception to the rule.she was his lover his darling girl as he called her in the heat of his passion.

His eyes avoided her pleading gaze. he wouldn't meet her eye afterwards. she knew what she would find in those cold dark brown eyes if he did. one day when he's ready he will allow her that much. when he's ready he'll show her just how much she means to him.he couldn't hide himself from her forever. she laid in the bed they'd made love in and watched him pick up his coat.leaving the room without saying a word to her. she sighed laying back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling feeling her ache.she ached for him,

The bed grew cold and lonely without him.on the nightstand sat two empty wine glasses mocking her with their false romanic air.with a aching heart she got up out of bed a little sore and slowly began to dress. She put her silk lingerie back on the lingerie she'd worn just for him.for his gratification,carefully rolling her stockings back on she frowned when she found a run in her silk stocking. she discarded the now ruined stockings and slipping into her red dress she told herself every time that it didn't really matter what she wore to these little rendezvous.he hardly noticed her efforts.he only wanted her naked and bared before him.

With one last final glance at the bed they'd shared the white sheets they'd made love in.for a long moment she let herself imagine what it would have been like to lay in bed with him.to have his arms wrapt around her holding her in a tender embrace. sharing that moment together.shaking herself from the silly daydream she had always been a hopeless romanic.she left the room and walked towards town.

The night air was chilly and she’d wished that she worn a warmer coat that night.coming up from Abby street she stopped pausing in front of his storefront.his shop was closed all the lights were turned out but she knew he was there.he was in the back room drinking his expensive whiskey. alone, as he did every night.and every night she passed by she had the incessant urge to barge in and intrude upon his night of solitude drinking and self-loading.she wanted to find that moment of unground when he wasn't being Mr. gold when he was just a man.a lonely man with demons that hunted him.she wanted to look into his sad dark eyes and see the pain he hid so well from the world but not her.she could always see past the walls he put between them.

She wanted to brush his hair back from his face and make him look at her. she would kiss his pain away it was eating him alive and he wouldn't let her in! 

With a deep sigh she walked on to her own empty apartment.she was cold and so lonely. 

She was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with a emotionally unavailable man. Perhaps one day they'd find their own happily ever after


End file.
